leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sion/History
Previous Lore 4th= "War is eternal... as am I." - A war hero from a bygone era, Sion was revered in Noxus for choking the life out of a Demacian king with his bare hands—but, denied oblivion, he was resurrected to serve his empire even in death. His indiscriminate slaughter claimed all who stood in his way, regardless of allegiance, proving he no longer retained his former humanity. Even so, with crude armor bolted onto rotten flesh, Sion continues to charge into battle with reckless abandon, struggling to remember his true self between the swings of his mighty axe. Undead Juggernaut A blood-soaked Noxian war hero from a bygone era, Sion was denied oblivion and brought back so that he may continue to serve the empire even in death. An unstoppable behemoth, he is unleashed on the enemies of Noxus, smashing friends and foes aside as he plows into the heart of the slaughter, hacking and killing at will. |-| 3rd= "For Noxus, death is a promotion." - Prior to the creation of the League of Legends, the city-states of Demacia and Noxus were locked in a brutal series of on-again-off-again wars that spanned the course of centuries. Both powers sought an advantage over the other, but Noxus was the city-state willing to forego conventional morality to achieve its goals. Only brute strength and the will to use it mattered to Noxus, and this is best exemplified in the murderous warrior, . Used by the Noxians as a human battering ram, Sion would be sent thundering ahead of Noxian troops. He would mercilessly slaughter foes with his large double-bladed axe, . His complete disregard for caution ultimately cost him his life, as he was captured and summarily executed by Demacian forces. The Demacians thought that the beheading of Sion would be the end of his bloodthirsty ways. Death, however, was merely the beginning of Sion's rise to power. The famed Noxian assassin, , recovered Sion's remains and Noxian necromancers reanimated the behemoth to serve Noxus once again. Sion's reanimation actually bestowed new powers on him and increased the potency of his existing abilities, making him even more of a terror to behold on the battlefield. The Noxian High Command had a powerful new weapon in their hands - one they have brought to bear as a champion in the League of Legends. Even though Sion's increased powers would make him a powerful tool for the High Command's use outside Fields of Justice, Noxus no longer risks losing one of their greatest champions in the League to chance or circumstance. Sion's days as a front-line fighter for Noxus' military conquests are at an end. |-| 2nd= :Released in V1.0.0.32 (October 23rd, 2009) Many see death as the end; for Sion, it was just the beginning. The history of war between Demacia and Noxus extends as far back as the founding of the respective cities in Valoran. A recent product of this conflict was the murderous Noxian warrior, Sion. Used by the Noxians as a human battering ram, Sion would be sent thundering ahead of Noxian troops. He would mercilessly slaughter foes with his large double-handed axe, Chopper. His complete disregard for caution would ultimately cost him his life, as he was captured and summarily executed by Demacian forces. The Demacians thought that the beheading of Sion would be the end of his bloodthirsty ways. Death, however, was merely the beginning. The famed Noxian assassin, Katarina, recovered Sion's remains and Noxian necromancers reanimated the behemoth to serve Noxus once again. |-| 1st= :Released in Alpha Week 6 (March 25th, 2009) Sion the Willful, as he was once called, led the vanguard of the Mirrelian army against its enemies with brute force and dauntless fervor. Used as a human battering ram, Sion was sent thundering ahead of the main force, slaughtering foes with his brutally large double handed axe while stone walls crumbled before his charge. Unfortunately, his complete disregard for caution cost him his life, and a Demacian knight's lance pierced straight through Sion's skull while he was contentedly butchering a column of terrified footmen. Loathe to let their most fearsome warrior die, the Mirrelians resurrected Sion with the dark powers of necromancy. and Sion the Undying Champion returned to the world in undead form, but with renewed strength and a slew of new and ghastly abilities. The Mirrelians have sent Sion to the Immortal war in hopes that he will square off against Demacia's own champions, with the confidence that he will crush them once and for all time. Previous Abilities 1st= reduced damage from basic attacks. |targeting = Feel No Pain is a self-targeted buff. |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Feel No Pain's damage reduction is calculated before armor and stacks with percent damage reduction effects Sion is affected by. }} Sion's gaze terrifies the target enemy, dealing magic damage and them for seconds. |leveling = |range = 550 |speed = 1600 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Cryptic Gaze is a unit-targeted ability. |spelleffects = single |projectile = true |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = }} Sion shields himself for up to 10 seconds. |description2 = Death's Caress can be detonated after 4 seconds (if the shield has not been broken) to deal magic damage to nearby enemies (detonates automatically after the full duration ends) |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Death's Caress is a self-targeted buff with an area of effect component. |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * Death's Caress has no cast time and does not interrupt Sion's previous orders. * Death's Caress always deals damage equal to the shield's maximum strength. }} Sion gains but his basic attacks cost . |description2 = While Enrage is active, Sion permanently gains whenever he kills a unit (doubled against large ones and enemy champion takedowns) |leveling = |AD}} |leveling2 = |health}}| |health}}}} |cost = |Per basic attack}} |costtype = Health |targeting = Enrage is a self-targeted buff with a toggle component. |additional = * Enrage has no cast time and does not interrupt Sion's previous orders. * Enrage's bonus health can be obtained only if toggled on and by any of Sion's damage sources (basic attacks, abilities, summoner spells, active ability items) * Enrage's health cost cannot kill Sion (it will automatically toggle off when he is at ) ** Sion requires % life steal to negate Enrage's health cost. }} For 20 seconds, Sion gains bonus life steal, , and his basic attacks heal surrounding allies for a percentage of the damage dealt. |leveling = % % |range = |cooldown = 90 |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Cannibalism is a self-targeted buff with an area of effect component. |additional = Cannibalism has no cast time and does not interrupt Sion's previous orders. }} |-|Alpha= Fury of the Ancients.png|Fury of the Ancients (1st Q) Revenge.png|Revenge (1st W) Spirit Feast.png|Spirit Feast (1st E) Viscundate.png|Viscundate (1st R) Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking/Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * ;Joking near an Enemy * Previous Splash Art North America= Sion OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Sion Sion HextechSkin old.jpg|1st Hextech Sion Sion HextechSkin old2.jpg|2nd Hextech Sion Sion BarbarianSkin old.jpg|1st Barbarian Sion Sion LumberjackSkin old.jpg|1st Lumberjack Sion Sion WarmongerSkin old.jpg|1st Warmonger Sion Sion WarmongerSkin old2.jpg|2nd Warmonger Sion |-|China= Sion OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Classic Sion Sion OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Classic Sion Sion HextechSkin Ch.jpg|Hextech Sion Sion BarbarianSkin Ch.jpg|Barbarian Sion Sion LumberjackSkin Ch.jpg|Lumberjack Sion Sion WarmongerSkin Ch.jpg|Warmonger Sion Patch History ** When cast outside of its maximum range, Sion will no longer attempt to walk into cast range first. ***(Cast range increased from 7500 to 25000 units.) ;V9.21 * ** Vision flare upon second death no longer reveals areas that should be obstructed by terrain or brush from the location of Sion's body. ;V9.19 * ** Shield strength increased from . ;V9.16 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 330 from . ** Base health increased to 545 from . ** Base mana regeneration reduced to 8 from . * ** Minimum base damage increased to from . ** Maximum base damage increased to from ** No longer deals 20% reduced damage against monsters. ;V9.3 * ** Minimum base damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 11 at all ranks. ;V8.20 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from 9. ;V8.16 * ** Bonus health on enemy kill increased to 4 from 3. ** Bonus health on large-enemies and champion takedowns increased to 15 from 10. ;V8.14 * ** Minimum base damage increased to from . ** Maximum base damage increased to from . ** Minimum AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ** Maximum AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V8.10 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 9 from 10. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Enemies that the knocked back unit collides with take 30% '''bonus' damage. ** Armor reduction now applies to all units hit, not just the primary target. ** Armor reduction duration increased to 4 seconds from . Slow duration remains seconds. * ** Is no longer obstructed by an allied . ;V8.9 * ** Decimating Smash will no longer sometimes have Sion face and/or swing in the wrong direction, nor fail to apply the and damage on its release under certain conditions. ;V8.8 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio reduced to % AD}} from at all ranks. ** Maximum AD ratio reduced to % AD}} from at all ranks. ;V8.7 * ** When disconnecting during the charge Sion will stop instead of automatically steering towards his base. ;V8.5 * ** Fixed a bug that made Roar of the Slayer's pass-through damage radius much wider than intended. ** Jungle monsters launched by Roar of the Slayer now properly damage enemy champions. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 10 from . * ** First death no longer drops one or more . * ** Now correctly refunds its cooldown to 2 seconds when Sion is crowd-controlled during its cast. * ** Fixed a bug where levelling Soul Furnace while in caused issues with the amount of maximum health he gains from killing enemy units. * ** Fixed a bug where the minion targeted by Roar of the Slayer was incorrectly not made invulnerable to minion attacks. * ** No longer changes direction when hovering over minimap or teammate portraits. ;V7.24 * General ** Dying before using the keystone no longer causes him to lose its functionality. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from . ** Base armor increased to 32 from . ;V7.16 * ** Bonus health on enemy kill increased to 3 from 2. * ** Maximum base damage increased to from . ** Is now properly immune to during Unstoppable Onslaught. ;V7.14 * ** Custom VO now plays on kills. ;V7.11 * ** Cooldown reduced to 11 seconds from 13. ** Shield strength health ratio increased to % of Sion's maximum health}} from % of Sion's maximum health}}. ;V7.5 March 10th Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug that caused Sion to stand still for a brief moment after casting Decimating Smash. ;V7.5 * ** Fixed a bug where casting it could remove spell shield effects from enemies behind him. ** Fixed a bug where casting it right before an basic attack against a turret would cancel the basic attack. ;V7.1 * General ** Realigned Mecha Zero Sion's jet thruster particles with his model during his homeguard animation. * ** Fixed a bug causing certain buff visuals (ex. ) to bounce upward during Mecha Zero Sion's Unstoppable Onslaught animation. ;V6.17 * General ** New splash artwork for , , , and . * . ** Snap-casting using the fully-charged area of effect instead of the intended minimum one. * . ** Displaced minions first affected by sometimes not damaging units they pass through. ;V6.12 * ** Restarting in a different direction by pressing + during channel. ;V6.8 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ** Adjusted splash artwork for . ;V5.23 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 150. * Model size reduced by ~5% ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 42 from 45. * ** Displaced minions not being damaged. ;V5.10 * ** Damage being calculated with target's Bonus AD instead of Sion's. ;V5.8 * ** Shield health ratio reduced to % maximum health)}} from 10 at all ranks. ** Reactivation delay increased to 3 seconds from 2. ;V5.6 * ** Damage to monsters reduced to 80% from 90. * ** Projectile bonus damage reduced to 30% from 50. ** Projectile total damage reduced to from . ;V5.5 * ** Mana cost reduced to 45 at all ranks from . ** Champion-damage minimum AD ratio increased to from . ** Champion-damage maximum AD ratio increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from 35 at all ranks. ;V5.1 * ** Sion reviving with reduced health if affected by when he dies. ;V4.20 * Stats ** Health regen growth reduced to from 1. * ** Health decay changed to from . ** Per-tick health decay growth changed to from . ;V4.19 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 73 from 70. * ** Health decay changed to from % maximum health}}. ** Per-tick health decay growth changed to from % maximum health}}. ** While active 's does not trigger. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Some crowd control effects not reducing cooldown to 2 seconds when they interrupt charge-up. * ** Per-large-kill bonus health increased to 10 from 8. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost increased to 35 from 25. ** Minions being invulnerable while being displaced (can only be killed before landing by using ). ;V4.18 * Full Relaunch ** Title changed to from ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New splash artwork for . ** New voiceover ** New lore ** - *** Sion turns berserk once he loses all his health, gaining a full life bar along with significant attack damage, attack speed, and lifesteal as he bleeds out. His abilities are all replaced by , which gives him a huge but brief movement speed boost. Sion dies once his health drains out. ** - *** Sion plants his feet, rooting himself as he winds up and swings his axe in a broad area before him. Decimating Smash deals increasing damage the longer it's charged, and once it's at least half-charged, knocks up all caught enemies when unleashed. ** - *** Sion earns bonus max health every time he kills a unit. *** Sion creates a bloody shield around him. If the shield stays intact for its duration, it explodes, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies. Sion can also detonate the shield early by reactivating the ability. ** - *** Sion bellows in a target direction, damaging, slowing, and shredding the armor of the first enemy struck. If Roar of the Slayer hits an enemy minion or jungle monster, Sion's scream also knocks them back a significant distance. The thrown minion or monster then damages and slows all other enemy units hit. ** - *** Sion starts charging in a target direction, building up speed as he moves and trampling enemy minions along his path. He can cancel his charge early, at which point he slams the ground, dealing area of effect damage to all nearby enemies. Otherwise, Sion charges an extremely long distance, only stopping once he hits an enemy champion, wall, or reaches the end of his charge. If Sion charges into an enemy champion, he knocks them up and deals area of effect damage; if he hits a wall, Sion stuns himself briefly and deals area of effect damage around him. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to from . ;V3.01 * ** Per-kill bonus health doubled ( ) against champions, large minions, and large monsters. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.129 * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.125 * Stats ** Mana increased to 200 from 175. ** Mana growth increased to 40 from 25. ** Attack speed increased to from . ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * ** Health cost mistiming (resulting in health drain from ). ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Consuming health if Sion cancels his basic attack early. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Heal being reduced by shields blocking damage while active. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from 2. ;V1.0.0.113 * Stats ** Health reduced to 507 from 577. ** Health regen reduced to from . ** Health regen growth reduced to from . * ** Shield reduced to from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Projectile speed increased to 1600 from 1100. * ** Tooltip displaying incorrect damage values. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Shield reduced to from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cast animation ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Tooltip not calculating cooldown reduction. ** Tooltip displaying incorrect shield value (0 instead of the intended ). ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Having to toggle off then back on after rank-up to receive the bonus attack damage. ;V1.0.0.83 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. * ** Damage reduction chance increased to 40% from 20. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. ;V0.9.25.34 * General ** Secondary and critical strike animations updated. * ** Reactivation delay increased to 4 seconds from 2. ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Tooltip updated ;V0.9.25.24 * ** Can be reactivated after 2 seconds. ** Cooldown changed to 8 seconds after duration ends from 16. ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Shield increased to from . ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 20. * ** Cast time. ;V0.8.21.110 * ** Bonus attack damage increased to from . ;June 19, 2009 Patch * ** Bonus attack damage reduced to from . ;June 6, 2009 Patch * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * General ** Recommended items updated. ;May 9, 2009 Patch * Stats ** Attack delay reduced to from . ** Health regen increased to 2 from . ** Health regen growth increased to from . * ** Increasing maximum health on-attack. ** Heals nearby allies for % damage dealt. * ** Toggle-on health cost changed to per-basic-attack from per-second. ** Killing units while active permanently increases Sion's maximum health by . ;April 18, 2009 Patch * ** Damage reduction reduced to from . * ** Bonus attack speed increased to 45% from 30. ;April 11, 2009 Patch * ** Stun duration reduced to 2 seconds from . ** Tooltip not displaying per-rank cooldown ( seconds). ;Alpha Week 7 * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 100 from 106. * ** Range reduced to 525 form 600. ** Cost changed to from 80 at all ranks. ;Alpha Week 6 * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;Alpha Week 5 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 300 from 310. * ** Explosion particles. ;Alpha Week 2 * General ** Basic attack timing. }} Category:Champion history Category:Sion